052116 - Okikus
sanguineOracle SO began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 22:35 -- SO: T.T . o O ( Is there a reason your matesprit is talking to me? ) AT: uuuh there are a coUple i can think of one in particular SO: T.T . o O ( And that is? ) AT: he is apparently interested.. in okiku dolls AT: for some reason? SO: T.T . o O ( ... ) SO: T.T . o O ( Why didn't he ask for yours? ) AT: aaah you know about that uh AT: he doesnt kno i have one and AT: im not inclined to tell him SO: T.T . o O ( I wouldn't. ) AT: .. is there something dangerous about them? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes and no. ) SO: T.T . o O ( An Okiku is only as dangerous as their master. ) SO: T.T . o O ( It is like asking if a broom is dangerous ) SO: T.T . o O ( No, not on its own ) SO: T.T . o O ( but I could still kill you with one ) AT: i see... do. okiku's draw power from their master's somehow then or? SO: T.T . o O ( Okiku are like children, when first awoken. They are not very intelligent, and they have little in the way of a moral compass. ) SO: T.T . o O ( However, they view their master/owner as a parental figure ) SO: T.T . o O ( who will protect them ) SO: T.T . o O ( From there, it is how they are raised. ) AT: so they are. alive somehow? on alternia.. they were just early tech weren't they? AT: early robotics? SO: T.T . o O ( Depends who you're asking? Your predecessor, who wanted to eradicate all forms of technology she didn't have control over? ) AT: ah. im guessing thats why the history books got so vague SO: T.T . o O ( probably. ) AT: ..would the game have added anything to them? SO: T.T . o O ( not the ones already in existence ) AT: so not yours or mine but ones that are created in the session? SO: T.T . o O ( indeed. ) SO: T.T . o O ( you'll have to be careful with new ones ) SO: T.T . o O ( LoBaE wasn't generated for your session. ) SO: T.T . o O ( So you should be safe. ) AT: LoBaE? SO: T.T . o O ( Land of Blossoms and Enka. ) AT: that sounds rahter beautiful actually SO: T.T . o O ( it is both beautiful and terrible ) AT: if the dolls created in session are dangerous i would assume so AT: though would it still depend on their master? SO: T.T . o O ( yes ) AT: ... does it take a lot of blood to activate one? SO: T.T . o O ( depends how you're going to use it. ) AT: hoow so? AT: like.. assigning a job when you're activating it? SO: T.T . o O ( No, how much blood is used will determine how free it is. ) AT: so it determines it's free will? basicaly aaha ah i just remembered the ripper SO: T.T . o O ( eventually, they will get free will ) SO: T.T . o O ( it's just how long until it does. ) AT: mmmm AT: on another note AT: could i help cara SO: T.T . o O ( Possibly. ) AT: okay. does he have her dreamself too? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) AT: ah SO: T.T . o O ( I would be careful with an Okiku for this. ) SO: T.T . o O ( They can do many things. ) SO: T.T . o O ( but if you do what I think your'e thinking ) SO: T.T . o O ( eventually the Okiku's personality will overwrite Carayx's ) AT: oh. no. i was thinking more of fixing cara's Fate AT: fixing what he's changed healing it i guess AT: if i could AT: even if she cant come back to us i dont want her dying not knowing who she was SO: T.T . o O ( we shall see. ) SO: T.T . o O ( i'll do my best. ) AT: okay. thank you. let us know if we can help? SO: T.T . o O ( I will try ) SO: T.T . o O ( I have been gone longer than I planned. ) AT: yea you disappeared for while... a lot of you guys out there AT: is it alright there? SO: T.T . o O ( Things are settling. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Too many of you made contracts. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I had to take some of the punishment onto myself ) SO: T.T . o O ( to prevent the session from failing ) AT: .. in different timelines? it's only been... two of us? hasnt it? SO: T.T . o O ( Two, before any of you have attained godhood. ) AT: i didnt realize that was so much.. or why they would punish you i wasnt aware of either of us breeching our terms of contract? SO: T.T . o O ( it has nothing to do with that. The contracts give them permission to harm those who have made them. And others were going to. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I had to step in. ) AT: ... why would the other terrors mess with something another terror owns AT: it doesnt seem like ari would that happen.. except for nyarla maybe SO: T.T . o O ( Things are complicated ) AT: mmm it seems like it ari said Time was messed up... AT: uum but basically okiku aren't super dangerous depending on who activates them right? SO: T.T . o O ( Rigt ) SO: T.T . o O ( Right* ) SO: T.T . o O ( The kinder you are, the less dangerous they are, within certain bounds. ) AT: can i ask what the bounds are? SO: T.T . o O ( it depends on the one who crafted the Okiku ) SO: T.T . o O ( They put seeds inside the Okiku, that blossom with time ) AT: mmm... do you know anything about my okiku's craftstroll SO: T.T . o O ( He was an East Alternian "Artiste" if you catch my meaning. ) AT: im assuming something with an assassination theme since it was sent to the empress tbh SO: T.T . o O ( Empress Coriel had much fewer assassination attempts than most other empresses. ) AT: from what little i remember im not surprised AT: im missing your meaning then probably SO: T.T . o O ( More than likely, it was just a gift ) SO: T.T . o O ( an Okiku would have been a gift of great importance, and probably was intended to curry favor. ) AT: mmm that would make sense AT: there is quite a bit of effort put into them AT: do you have any other references on the crafter in your archives? AT: ah while im thinking about. would you happen to have tome on the classes and aspect of the game SO: T.T . o O ( I have books on many things. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I will look through my histories on your okiku ) AT: oh, thank you! mm okay SO: T.T . o O ( You should res ) SO: T.T . o O ( rest ) SO: T.T . o O ( I must ) SO: T.T . o O ( I want to be well rested when Serios returns ) AT: i can tell him to take a nap if you'd like SO: T.T . o O ( When I am awake again. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Sleep well, Empress. ) AT: okay! thank you for helping me learn about the dolls libby! i will you as well -- sanguineOracle SO changed their mood to OFFLINE -- Category:Aaisha Category:Libby